Hey Santa
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Kagome thinks about what she wants Santa to bring her. A Christmas one-shot


Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

This is part of a series of one-shots based on Christmas songs in various fandoms. I hope you enjoy, and check out my other stories on my profile page.

* * *

><p><em>The city is covered in snow tonight<em>

_The children are fast asleep_

_I'm waiting for him_

_But he's no where in sight_

_And I wonder if he can hear me_

Kagome stared out the window. Cars were rushing by, and lights were blinking throughout the city. Normally, she loved Christmas Eve. But this year, she secretly wished that she wasn't home, but that she could be back in the Feudal Era. She missed her friends, and wished that they could all be together. Especially being with Inuyasha.

She still didn't know exactly how she felt about him. Most of the time, she was annoyed by the way he seemed to ignore her. All she was really good for, in his opinion, was for finding jewel shards.

But there were some times when she thought he felt more about her. She would often think about when he thought she had died in that fire, and she could have sworn that he had tears in his eyes. But he never said anything about it since, and she wasn't going to bring it up.

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I wish with all my might_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_Bring my baby home tonight_

Kagome looked up into the sky, and for the first time since she was a little girl, she made a wish on a star. "Please, let me be with my friends this Christmas." Appropriate with the season, she made another wish. "Santa, bring Inuyasha to me."

She received no response, but part of her felt better. She reminded herself that she was only going to be apart from her friends for a short while; she was planning on returning to the feudal era just after Christmas. Then she could have another Christmas celebration with them.

_Why does it feel like it's colder than winter_

_Even by the fire side_

_My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas_

_And now it's almost midnight_

The clock struck 11:00. Kagome pulled her window closed, surprised she had been cold considering the freezing weather. The snow-covered streets just didn't seem to be as cold as the feeling in her heart whenever she considered that Inuyasha didn't care about her. She didn't even know why she felt such a strong connection with him. It must be the memory of my previous life, she thought. But that of course only brought thoughts of Kikyo, which was not putting her into a Christmas mood.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Are such a sight to see_

_But all the presents by the tree_

_They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me_

The lights on the Christmas tree blinked, drawing Kagome's eye to look at the presents that surrounded the ground underneath the tree. Sota had been counting them all early that day, gloating that he had more than Kagome. She really didn't care all that much however, because what she really wanted couldn't be wrapped in a box. (Well, he could, but it would be really funny to see, and anyone who tried would probably be teared to shreds.

_I know your sleigh is full inside_

_But wont you stop and give my baby a ride_

_I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas_

_Ohhh_

She finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and went to her bedroom. She climbed into bed, turning out her lights. Maybe Santa had already heard her wish, and Inuyasha was on his sleigh to come see her, her childish side seemed to say to calm her down. Her parents had always told her that Santa wouldn't come until after she went to sleep, and even though it had been years since she believed in Santa, part of her wanted to believe in Inuyasha.

_Christmas lights up and down the street_

_Presents by the tree_

_I hear a knock_

_Oh, can it be_

_My wish is staring back at me_

Kagome sat up straight, certain that her ears had played a trick on her. A second later, a pounding resounded from the direction of the front door. She threw back the covers and raced down the stairs. Only one person could be knocking that vigorously this late at night.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome launched herself at him.

"Hey, I decided to come visit you. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's perfect."

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I guess you heard me tonight, yeah_

_Hey Santa_

_Hey Santa (Santa)_

_I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight_

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!<p> 


End file.
